


Oops?

by Lilili_cat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat
Summary: Based off a RP that Drelfina and I had with the following background that ended up withOnce More With Feelingfic.  And here's the background:1) Uchiha Madara invented the clownfish jutsu but the Uchiha kept it as their "secret technique"2) Uchiha Shisui accidentally threw himself back in time, got caught by Sakumo (who thinks he's an intruder), claims he's a bakeneko to avoid getting taken prisoner for "trespassing", turns into a woman to support his claims of being a bakeneko and ends up boinking Sakumo3) Shisui gets pregnant, has the kid, plops it into Sakumo's arms and buggers back off into the future (the kid is Kakashi)4) Sakumo recognizes him in the future and pulls the truth out of him





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/gifts).

**Oops?**  
  
He should have known it'd be a disaster. He'd even said as much when Sakumo first broached the idea, one night as he sat astride his lover's hips.

Sakumo fits so well inside of him, and he's so full with the other man, so full and heated with the rub, rub, rub of his lover. It's pressing all the right spots in his body, and he can't think as it drags along his prostate, driving deeply into him, sending little electric sparks up his spine and...

And he's weak to his lover like this, enjoying him fully. He's weak when his brain is turned off and practically marinating in his own hormones. (Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn.) And that led to him agreeing to something he would never have agreed to otherwise. Something so utterly stupid that he really should have known better, _would_ have known better if Sakumo hadn't been busy wringing out another orgasm from his electrified and highly sensitive body.

It went poorly, of course. Because _of course_ it would.

Fugaku stares at him, slack-jacked. “Say what?”

Shisui fidgets under his clan head's glare. “Um...well...ikindawentbackintimeandhadsexwithsakumoandwoundupgivingbirthtokakashii'msosorrypleaseforgiveme?”

Fugaku blinks at him, as if he's some specimen that the other Uchiha had found and scraped off at the bottom of his sandals and now he was determining the origin thereof.

And whether it is intelligent or not.

Shisui bristles. He is most certainly intelligent! Perhaps not right at this moment, and definitely not when he first threw himself into the past and slept with Sakumo, but otherwise, yes! Impeccable record!

...he thinks for a moment.

Okay, so that time he burned down the forest wasn't his smartest move. And that time he imploded the kitchen when he was trying to learn how to ferment natto. But that time when he apparently caused some major typhoons over in Mizu doesn't count. How was he supposed to know that an super-charged fireball thrown into a bunch of slightly warmer than usual hot air above a body of lukewarm water would have such effects?

Really, the fault for that one lies with Fugaku, who should have thought him more about thermodynamics and ocean currents.

...he's sticking with that no matter what Fugaku says.

Speaking of the other man...Shisui pokes him. When he doesn't respond, he turns towards Itachi. “Did I break him?”

The other teen has his face in his hands, palm against his forehead—oh now, that's just uncalled for—and moans, “how do you manage to get yourself into this kind of situation, cousin? _How_?! Hatake _Kakashi_? He's _older_ than you. But you're somehow his mother?!”

Shisui huffs, blowing the strands of his bangs up in annoyance. “Yes, yes, it happened, but _can we move on and discuss what to do now?_”

Fugaku seems to come to his senses at that. “Do?! What else can we do? Shisui, no wonder he took to the sharingan so well! He probably has a latent one that he hasn't even awoken in that other eye! This is terrible! The clan doujutsu has fallen into the hands of another clan—another clan that we can't even eliminate!”

Shisui narrows his eyes at Fugaku. The man may be his clan head, and he may be estranged from his son since he didn't, y'know, actually raise him, but, “don't even think about _eliminating_ Kakashi, Fugaku!”

“Fugaku-sama,” Itachi corrects him. Always helpful, that Itachi. Always trying to prevent Shisui from making a bigger mess of things than he is wont to do.

(Itachi can go suck it right now.)

“_Fugaku_,” Shisui stresses because, hey, why not? He's already known for being an irritating little shit. Might as well make the best use of his reputation.

Fugaku glares at him. “Deliberately irritating me isn't going to solve our direct issue here. Your...loss of judgment...has put us into an impossible situation. An outsider has our doujutsu, which he gained because Obito also took leave of his senses. But it turns out that he's able to use it and _not die of chakra strain_ because he probably has a latent sharingan in him already, and his body is already wired for it! Except we didn't know that and turned him away all those times he tried to make contact. Which means that if we try to do something now, he'll be super suspicious of us and won't trust us. Which ultimately means _we have no control over him!_”

The man is hyperventilating and if Shisui had any less regard for his life, he'd ask him if he needed to calm down and take a deep breath. Sadly, if he thinks that if he makes any such suggestion, Fugaku would strangle him.

“Um,” he says instead. “Yes?”

Fugaku actually gnaws his own cheek at him.

“Shisui! You are _grounded_! Don't even _think_ of leaving the Uchiha district! And no jutsus!”

Oh.

Oh dear.

Yeah, Sakumo isn't going to like that.

Which means he's going to have to spill the other beans. The one about where he kind of picked up the relationship again after going back to his own time (well, how was he supposed to know that Sakumo could track him down again so easily even though it's been over 18 years for the guy) and has maybe-kinda-sorta boinking the guy every night.

Well, it was only supposed to be once a week, but Sakumo is so _good_ inside of him that...that...

Shisui looks to Fugaku's fuming face. He looks to Itachi acquainting his face with his palm again and again and again.

And he calculates the amount of time he has to run before Fugaku tries to leap for him.


End file.
